


Quick Works

by Seductioneyes



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seductioneyes/pseuds/Seductioneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Hollstein drabbles. I'll probably add more over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come look at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy 200 words drabble

Carmilla is standing at the window, like she usually does at night. She’s leaning against the wardrobe, looking up at the sky. She’s been standing there for over two hours now. The sky is so clear, she can’t help but keep watching the stars.

“Don’t you ever get bored of staring out of the window all night?” a voice asks from the other side of the room. Laura had been watching her roommate for a while now.

“Not when you spent years without seeing them, cupcake. Come here.” Carmilla replies, her gaze still fixed on the stars.

Laura gets up from her chair, slowly walking to the window. Carmilla turns her head to look at the blonde, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Come closer.” she purrs.

She grabs the smaller girl’s hand and gently pulls her in front of her. “Look.” Carmilla simply says. She put her arms around the girl’s waist, pulling her to her own front.

And Laura knows could stand there for hours too, looking at the stars, with Carmilla’s arms around her.


	2. I dream you're still here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death! Might give you feels. 550 words.  
> Wrote this with the song Still Here from Digital Daggers in mind.

Every night you go to sleep you dream she is still here. You can see her standing at the window, you can see her lying on her bed and it all looks much too real. She would mostly keep her distance which made you upset  but sometimes she would come close to you and do things like brush her fingers against your cheek but you could never feel her touch and it made you feel sick.  She even kissed you once but you felt nothing and you woke up and threw up with tears streaming down your face.  
  
Every time you wake up you cry because for a few seconds when you’re still out of touch with reality you think she really is there with you and you can fall into her arms but then realization dawns in on you and she’s not there, she can’t be there and you won’t ever see her again.

You will never again get the chance to sneak glances at her like you always did when she was reading. You loved to watch how her expressions changed as she read, sometimes a frown would appear on her face or she would quirk an eyebrow or a smile would tug at her lips and you remember how you wished you could read her mind at those moments. You will never really hear her voice again and you loved it so much that you used to beg her to read to you even if it was in a different language that you didn’t understand. You will never feel her arms around you again which were surprisingly warm and soft and gentle for a vampire. They always say vampires are cold creatures but no one could quite warm your heart like she could.  
  
On some days you torture yourself even more because you would wear one of her shirts and envelop yourself in her scent and crawl into her bed to sleep or end up crying. Sometimes you would watch your videos over and over because that is the only way to remember her voice but usually you can’t even hear or watch it properly because tears would be streaming down your face and sobs would escape your mouth.  
  
On other days you try to numb the pain in numerous ways but nothings helps. You bought yourself a lifetime of cookies but they taste bitter in your mouth because it could never give you the sweetness she once gave you. You even bought two bottles of alcohol and drank it all up by yourself in one night but it wasn’t your thing to drink and the headache the day after wasn’t either.

You decide you just have to wait and suffer for as long as it takes to forget her but you know you will never forget her. You know this pain will last forever and you don’t know how to live with it. You don’t know how your heart keeps beating because your chest feels empty and you heart might as well have been ripped out when you saw her lifeless body lying on the floor. But every day you promise yourself and to her that you will live because you won’t let her death be in vain. You will live for her.   


End file.
